


you, the most beautiful star

by nawsktzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Astronauts, Español | Spanish, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawsktzu/pseuds/nawsktzu
Summary: El mayor sueño de Tzuyu es ser astronauta y descubrir el espacio. Mientras que Mina la alienta a cumplir sus sueños.Cuando a Tzuyu vuelve de su primera misión en el espacio, todo cambia.Inspirado en el edit "mina & tzuyu ; astronaut au" de Twice MiTzu 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part I: of all the stars, you're the brightest.**

20 de Octubre de 2016

 

El amor juvenil es considerado por muchos un tipo de amor frágil. La inocencia del primer beso, el constante descubrimiento de un mundo nuevo, las tímidas miradas, manos sudadas y cálidas sonrisas ¿Un amor así puede ser eterno? Muchos creen que es necesario la experiencia del primer amor para encontrar así alma gemela, otros piensan que tu primer amor puede ser tu verdadero amor. Y Mina... Mina sólo atesoraba momento con Tzuyu, deseando que estos sean eternos.

El último año de preparatoria hacia sentir nerviosa a Mina ¿Qué carrera iba a tomar? ¿Aún podría pasar tiempo con Tzuyu hasta que esta terminara su último año? ¿Y si Tzuyu se aburría de ella y encontraba a alguien más joven y bonita?

“¿No crees que las estrellas son hermosas, Mina-unnie?” preguntó sacando a la mayor de sus pensamientos, señalando al cielo con una amplia sonrisa. A estas horas el parque estaba completamente vacío. Haciendo más disfrutable de la vista.

“Son realmente hermosas...” murmuró sentándose junto a la taiwanesa en el césped. Entrelazando su mano con la menor, y sonriendo a más no poder. “Sin embargo, tú eres mucho más hermosa que cualquier estrella.”

“Unnie...” susurró cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos avergonzada. La joven maknae era vista como una persona fría, inexpresiva y hasta cruel en ciertas ocasiones. Pero cuando se trataba de su novia, su lado más vulnerable quedaba expuesto.

“¿Mi TzuTzu aún es tímida? Salimos desde hace dos años... sin duda eres una ternura.” rió acercándose a Tzuyu y besando sus labios. Sus miradas se cruzaron, causando que sus corazones latieran con rapidez ¿Así se veía el amor verdadero? Mina esperaba descubrirlo con el tiempo. Recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amada, se dedicaron a contemplar las estrellas.

“¿Sabes que quiero ser cuando finalmente me gradúe? Quiero ser un astronauta. Poder tocar las estrellas e ir al espacio en busca de nuevos planetas es mi mayor sueño.” confesó observando la luna con una gran sonrisa. Tzuyu sabía lo difícil que era convertirse en astronauta. Y más en tener una misión tan importante como para viajar al espacio. “Se que suena ridículo, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. ”

“Tzuyu... Estoy segura que serás una gran astronauta. Eres inteligente, estás en forma y eres determinada. Lo tienes todo.” aseguró la japonesa, tomando ambas mejillas de su novia, plantando un rápido beso en sus labios.

“Y tu serás una gran neuróloga. Dra Myoui... Suena tan candente...” río al ver como Mina la alejaba con un leve empujón. Su noche siguió entre bromas y risas, disfrutando su mutua compañía. La medianoche se hizo presente. Por lo que Tzuyu se ofreció a acompañar a Mina hasta su casa. No quería que su novia estuviera apareciera con ojeras en su graduación.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta la casa de los Myoui. Tzuyu se aseguró de que el hermano de su novia no las estuviera espiando, ya que este solía ser bastante celoso.

“¿Nos vemos mañana? Te estaré esperando justo aquí, como solemos hacer siempre” dijo la más alta jugando con los mechones que caían en el rostro de su novia. Estaba aterrada de saber que esa sería la última vez en la que podría acompañar a su novia a la escuela.

“Te estaré esperando aquí Tzu.” Mina aseguró rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Tzuyu. “No puedo creer que mañana será mi último día... De todas formas, no te escaparás de mi.” río dándole cortos besos a la más alta.

“Ten cuidado en tu camino a casa... te amo Tzuyu-ah.” dijo atreviéndose a decir las palabras que Tzuyu más deseaba escuchar. “Estaré bien Mina-jjang... Por cierto yo también te amo.” sonrió satisfecha despidiéndose de Mina con una reverencia, causando la risa de la mayor. Cuando la taiwanesa finalmente tomó su camino hacia su hogar, Mina pudo cerrar la puerta con tranquilidad. Evitando hacer el mayor ruido posible, se dirigió a su habitación. Por más que quisiera dormir, su cabeza estaba repleta de los recuerdos de su relación. Cuando se conocieron, su primera cita, su primer beso... todo hacía que Mina sonriera. Esa noche sera una de las que Mina jamás olvidaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: don't be afraid, I'll be waiting for you.**

15 de Julio de 2025

Han pasado nueve años desde la graduación de Mina. En esos años Tzuyu se graduó de la carerra de astronomía mientras Mina estaba a punto de terminar su último año de neurología ¿Qué había pasado con su relación en este tiempo? Ambas partes decidieron tomarse un tiempo y concentrarse en sus carreras. Sólo que su amor era tan fuerte que en sus últimos años volvieron a retomar su relación. Tzuyu fue reclutada por el Programa espacial chino para volverse un astronauta. Y ahora estaba entrenando junto a otros jóvenes que tenían ese sueño de explorar el espacio. Por su parte Mina cursaba su último año de su especialización en neurología, mientras trabajaba como médico general en el hospital familiar. Esperando pronto llevar a cabo su carrera en ese hospital.

“Mina... Tengo algo que decirte...” dijo llamando la atención de la recién nombrada. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en la sala de estar de su departamento, descansando luego de un largo día de trabajo. “Hoy confirmaron la fecha de mi primera misión en el espacio. Será en una semana.” comentó preocupada.

“¡Eso es excelente! Después de todo tu entrenamiento ya era hora de que fueras al espacio.” respondió genuinamente feliz por el logro de su pareja. “Sin embargo, veo que estas intranquila... Cuéntame que es lo que te agobia.” pidió dulcemente envolviendo sus brazos en el torso de su pareja, acercándose a su pecho para poder escuchar sus latidos.

“Viajar al espacio es mi mayor sueño. Entonces ¿Por qué estoy tan asustada?” suspiró rodeando el cuerpo de Mina con sus brazos, manteniéndola lo más cerca posible. “La idea de no poder volver me asusta tanto ¿Qué tal si no lo logro y muero a causa de un accidente? Tengo miedo de no ser capaz de volver a verte.”

“Tzuyu, cuando nos conocimos me cautivaste por completo, pero aún tienes un mundo al cuál impresionar.” murmuró dejando pequeños besos en el cuello de la más alta. La pacífica voz de Mina lograba que Tzuyu olvidara todos sus problemas para concentrarse en ese sonido angelical. “Estoy muy orgullosa de hasta donde has llegado. No dejes que un falso miedo te impida cumplir tu sueño.” prosiguió con una sonrisa, deteniéndose un instante para admirar a su amada. “No me extrañes demasiado Tzuyu-ah... Porque te estaré esperando aquí, así como tu me esperaste el día de mi graduación. Con una gran sonrisa y un ramo de begonias.”

“Lo recuerdo... Ese día me abrazaste como si fuera a desaparecer.” río dejando suaves besos en la mejilla de la japonesa. “Será difícil no extrañarte, tus besos son demasiado adictivos. ” admitió para unir sus labios con Mina. “La misión durará dos semanas, espero que no se sientan muy largas. Realmente no se como soportaré estar tanto tiempo son verte. ”

“Estas exagerando demasiado. Pero si quieres puedes llevarte una de las fotografías instantáneas que nos tomamos en nuestro último aniversario. ” sugirió enredando los mechones de la menor entre sus dedos. “O a lo mejor estás esperando que te dé una noche que no olvidarás... Y si eso es lo que crees estás en lo correcto...”

 

“¡Quedan 6 segundos!” exclamó el capitán de la tripulación del cohete Xiwang-3. Ahí se encontraban Chong Tingyan, Wong Kahei y Chou Tzuyu. Estaban a solo 6 segundos de despegar. Tzuyu podía sentir la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo. En tan pocos segundos su sueño se volvería realidad. Todos esos años de entrenamiento serían aplicados en esta importante misión.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ¡Ahora!” exclamó alegremente al escuchar como el despegue estaba comenzando. La velocidad aceleraba y empezaban a elevarse, mientras escuchaban como en la torre de control festejaban por las primeras astronautas mujeres en dirigirse al espacio. “Realmente lo estoy haciendo. Pronto estaremos orbitando la tierra y podré estar más cerca de la luna. Realmente estoy cumpliendo mi sueño.” pensó Tzuyu sin poder ocultar la emoción de su rostro. Después de todo estaba cumpliendo uno de sus mayores sueños. Mientras todo esto pasaba, la japonesa observaba el despegue junto a los científicos en la torre de control. Mina no podía estar más orgullosa de su novia. Sin embargo, ella era quien más había sufrido estas semanas. Sólo pedía que Tzuyu volviera sana y salva luego de que estas dos semanas terminaran.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: tell the world I'm going home, going back to you.**

Tzuyu's Pov

 

Se suponía que nuestra misión no duraría más de dos semanas, ya que estaríamos en la estación internacional espacial. Pero luego de varios problemas con la nave, decidimos quedarnos una semana más. No tardamos mucho en acostumbrarnos a la falta de gravedad debido a nuestro arduo entrenamiento. Y la sensación era mejor de lo que esperábamos. El espacio era diferente a todo lo que pensaba, era inmenso e intrigante, nos veíamos tan insignificantes a comparación a otros planetas e incluso a la luna.

Me encontraba entrenando en la estación para preservar mis músculos. Me sentía extraña, sólo que no podía determinar que era. En eso se acercó Tingyan, quien lideraba esta misión.

“Chou, la misión ha sido completada. Volveremos a la Tierra.” Comentó con una sonrisa, revolviendo mi cabello. Desde que empecé a recibir el entrenamiento de astronauta me volví muy apegada a Tingyan, quien siempre cuidó de mi, y ahora trabajaba junto a ella. “Wong ya esta en la nave, recoge tus cosas y volvamos a casa.”

“Si mi capitana.” respondí entre risas recogiendo las pocas cosas que nos habían permitido traer. Cuando ya estábamos las tres en la nave, lo único que nos quedaba era soportar la caída a la Tierra. Pronto volveríamos a ver a nuestras familias. Luego de aterrizar una zona desierta, bajamos a encontrarnos con algo muy extraño. No podía asegurar si era el haber estado tres semanas en el espacio o si algo en realidad había cambiado.

 

Caminando por los pasillos del edificio pude notar cambios significativos. Finalmente, llegué a nuestro departamento y toqué dos veces la puerta. Esperaba sorprender a mi amada, pero fui yo quien se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarme a una mujer con rasgos similares a una ardilla, observándome.

“Disculpa pero... ¿Qué haces en mi departamento?” pregunté tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible. Tal vez era una amiga de Mina. Y si lo era ¿Por qué abría la puerta con tanta tranquilidad?.

“Debes estar confundida, vivo con mi abuela aquí desde hace tres años.” respondió dándome una mirada confusa sin saber que hacer realmente.

“Eso no es verdad, yo vivo aquí con mi novia. Así que te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi departamento. ” pedí amablemente a la mujer ardilla la cual frunció el ceño molesta.

“Éste es mi departamento. No me obligues a llamar a la policía.” dijo sacando su teléfono ¿Acaso me estaba amenazando?. “Si no quiere problemas le recomiendo que-”

“¿Sa-chan? ¿Qué esta sucediendo allá afuera?” preguntó una voz que se me hacia particularmente familiar. Pude ver la figura encorvada de una anciana acercarse a la puerta.

“¡Oba-chan! No te preocupes, puedo arreglar esto.” dijo la mujer intentando detener a la anciana. “Enserio no tienes que preocuparte, mejor ve a tomar un baño.” insistió mirando al interior de la casa. Cuando la anciana se acercó a la puerta sus ojos se abrieron como platos. “¿Tzuyu? ¡Estas viva!” exclamó sorprendida y asustada. La mujer más joven ayudó a la anciana para evitar que se cayera, mientras esta seguía mirándome. “Después de tantos años... ¡No puedo creer que seas tu! Te vez demasiado joven, de hecho, te vez igual a la última vez que te vi ¿No serás un fantasma?”

“¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? Lamento decirle que no la recuerdo... ” respondí rascando mi nuca avergonzada. Esta señora se me hacía muy familiar, pero no podía saber de donde.

“Me ofendes Tzuyu... Soy Momo, Hirai Momo.” respondió sonriendo. En ese momento me congelé, ahora que lo pensaba sus rasgos y voz eran parecido. Pero no podía ser Momo, yo seguía teniendo 26... Y ella se veía de 70... Comencé a caminar hacia atrás con miedo.

“E-Eso es i-imposible... N-No puede ser...” decía intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. En ese instante comencé a temblar. “¿D-Donde está Mina? ¿E-En que año estamos?” pregunté temerosa. Momo apartó la mirada por lo que tuve que mirar a Sana.

“Supongo que tu eras la novia de Mina ¿Verdad?” pregunto a lo que sólo pude asentir frenéticamente. “Hoy es 05 de Agosto de 2072.” Momo se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano. Sus ojos estaban aguados, por lo que los cerró para dejar salir las lágrimas. “M-Mina murió hace un año por causas naturales. Lamento que tengas que enterarte así. ”


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV: darling, why my heart hurts so much?**

 

Un mes había pasado desde que Tzuyu volvió de la estación espacial. Un mes lleno de dolor y confusión para la joven astronauta. Al volver a la Tierra el programa espacial se concentró en investigar lo sucedido. Ahora las caras de las tres astronautas que habían "viajado en el tiempo" estaban por toda la ciudad. Y esto no podía importarle menos a nuestra protagonista quien sólo quería volver el tiempo atrás. Frente a ella estaba la tumba de su amada. Con quien planeaba un futuro y con quien deseaba envejecer. Pero el destino tuvo otros planes para ellas. Con todo el valor que ganó en este mes, colocó un ramo de begonias en la tumba.

“Si hubiera sabido que el precio de mis sueños era perderte, jamás me hubiera ido.” susurró arrodillándose frente a la tumba, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. “Te prometí no llorar el día que te fueras de mi vida, pero el dolor es muy fuerte.” confesó cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas, dejando las lágrimas caer.

“Los últimos de Mina fueron alegres y junto a la gente que la quería. Ella se fue pacíficamente mientras dormía. ” dijo una cálida voz a sus espaldas. Lo que hizo que la taiwanesa se diera la vuelta rápidamente. Una anciana de baja estatura le sonreía a más no poder. “Ella te amó, y se fue de este mundo esperando encontrarte del otro lado.”

“C-Chaeyoung...” balbuceaba limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas. Ahí estaba una de sus mejores amigas, la cuál no veía desde que terminaron la preparatoria. “T-Tengo tanto que preguntarte... De ti, de ella, de todos.”

“Veo que no has cambiado en nada.” río acercándose para abrazar con delicadeza a la más alta. “Se que debes estar confundida y asustada. Y te prometo que te diré todo lo que pasó en estos años. Pero no ahora, tendrás que esperar un poco.” respondió sonriente, tomando las manos de Tzuyu. “Tu corazón debe sanar aún. Y cuando estés lista, te diré todo.”

 

Sana's Pov

 

“Oba-chan ¿Te encuentras bien?” pregunté preocupada su mano. Momo Oba-chan había estado actuando extraño desde que Tzuyu se fue. Desde entonces se encontraba en silencio. “¿Necesitas algo?”

“No puedo recordar algunas palabras.” respondió frustrada, evitando mirarme a los ojos. Su enfermedad estaba avanzando, y no era fácil para mi saber que un día ella no me reconocería. “No quiero olvidar, no quiero.”

“Oba-chan...” susurré apreo su mano y proporcionandole una sonrisa. Era mi momento de cuidarla y ayudarla como ella lo hizo conmigo. “No tengas miedo de pedir ayuda, sabes que no me molesta.” Después de preparar un almuerzo, Momo decidió que era hora de su siesta. Por lo que me quedé en la cocina pensando en el futuro. Hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a la alta taiwanesa. “Tzuyu.” dije llamando su atención. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero a diferencia de esta mañana, había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. “Preparé café si gustas.”

“Muchas gracias Sana.” se limitó a decir sentándose frente a mi. Arquee una ceja sin entender a que se refería. “Quiero decir, gracias por darme asilo desde que volví del espacio. Todo es tan complicado.” confesó sirviéndose una taza de café.

“Puedes quedarte todo lo que desees. Después de todo, Oba-chan te tiene mucho cariño.” contesté jugando con mi cabello. A pesar de haberla conocido hace un mes, me daba confianza y tranquilidad por alguna razón. “Y... realmente me agradas Tzuyu.” murmuré desviando la mirada.

“También me agradas Sana. Y espero que en el futuro podamos ser más cercanas.” admitió sonriendo. Algo en mi se sentía extraño. Una cálida sensación recorría mi cuerpo, una que jamás había sentido.

“C-Claro...” respondí sintiendo como mis mejillas enrojecerse. Por lo cual las cubrí con mis manos, causando que Tzuyu riera. “¿Cómo te fue hoy con tu visita?” pregunté intentando sacar otro tema de conversación.

“¿Honestamente? No se si debí ir a verla. La perdí para siempre y ver su tumba duele más que una puñalada al corazón.” suspiró trazando su dedo en la mesa desanimada. “La extraño demasiado y todo se siente vacío. ” dijo levantándose de la mesa, se despidió vagamente y se fue a su habitación. Si tan solo pudiera ayudarte a apartar ese dolor...

Créeme que lo haría.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V: love can hurts sometimes but it's the only way to heal.**

 

“Momo ¿Qué fue de la vida de Mina desde que me fui?” Tzuyu se atrevió a preguntar, luego de haber pensado en ello por tanto tiempo.

“Bueno, recuerdo que estuvo esperándote por meses.” respondió concentrándose en recordar lo sucedido. Sabía que su alzheimer estaba avanzando y su memoria no era la misma. Pero necesitaba saberlo para poder estar en paz.“Y... Cuando te declararon muerta... Sufrió mucho.” Escuchar eso causó que el corazón de Tzuyu se retorciera. Tenían tantos planes en ese "antiguo futuro". Matrimonio, una casa y tal vez una familia. Todo arruinado por el cruel destino.

“¿Y qué más? ¿R-Rehizo su vida con alguien más? ” preguntó agachando la cabeza, nerviosa por la respuesta de Momo.

“Se recibió de neuróloga un año después. Dedicó mucho tiempo a su trabajo.” continuó recordando mientras jugaba con sus dedos. La anciana sonrió ante los cálidos recuerdos que aún estaban en su mente. “Siguió su vida, deprimida por su pérdida hasta que...”

“¡Oba-chan! Es hora de irnos. Tenemos una cita.” Sana interrumpió en medio de la oración, sin ser consciente de su conversación. “No querrás hacer esperar a Dahyun-ssi ¿Verdad?” preguntó de manera juguetona a la anciana.

“¡Claro que no!” exclamó apresurada, levantándose de su asiento. Le dio una mirada rápida a Tzuyu y suspiró. “Disculpa Tzuyu, debo ir al asilo a visitar a alguien muy especial.” se despidió apenada, haciendo una leve reverencia. Para seguir a la joven japonesa a la puerta. La taiwanesa se sentó en el sofá tratando de pensar que hacer ¿Debería seguir investigando el pasado de Mina? ¿Aferrarse a su recuerdo? ¿O era mejor dejarla ir? Tzuyu se encontraba tan confundida, y más por sus sentimientos hacia Sana. Sin darse cuenta, sus párpados empezaron a resultarle más pesados, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

_“¿Tzuyu? No te había visto desde hace años. Sigues viéndote tan perfecta como siempre.” una suave voz inundó los oídos de Tzuyu, quien desesperadamente buscaba a la dueña de esa voz. Cuando la vio, su respiración se detuvo. Ahí estaba Myoui Mina, con flores en su cabello y un vestido blanco. Sonriendo a más no poder._

_“M-Mina... T-Tú...” las palabras no salían de su boca, por lo que corrió a abrazar a la japonesa. “Deseaba tanto poder hacer esto, poder verte otra vez.” confesó aferrándose con fuerza a Mina. Y cuando intentó darle un beso, esta la detuvo con su mano. “Tzuyu, te he amado con todo mi ser. Y se que tu también, pero quiero que me dejes ir.” pidió dejando confundida a la más alta. Tzuyu sólo la observó hasta que Mina decidió responder._

_“Tienes mucho para vivir aún. Alguien esta esperando por ti. Debes ser feliz, debes hacer tu vida sin mi.” “¡Espera! ¡Mina, no te vayas!” suplicó persiguiendo a la figura que se alejaba corriendo de ella. Cuando se detuvo, vio que Mina tomaba la mano de otra persona, una sombra que no reconocía del todo._

_“Mina... Fue lindo verte una vez más... Gracias por todo, mi primer amor.” susurró dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Al cerrar sus ojos, todo se volvió negro._

El sonido de la puerta despertó a Tzuyu. Quien, aún adormecida abrió la puerta. “Chaeyoung... Pasa por favor.” dijo rápidamente alejándose del marco de la puerta para que Chaeyoung pasara. “¿Qué te trae por aquí?” preguntó observando con curiosidad la caja que traía en sus manos.

“Momo me pidió que viniera para decirte la verdad.” suspiró mostrando la caja que tenía en sus manos. Al abrirla habían cartas y fotografías. “Mina te escribió cartas todos estos años. Y cómo estás viva, tienes el derecho a leerlas.” dijo entregándole la caja. Y antes de que la taiwanesa pudiera abrir la caja, Chaeyoung la detuvo. “Debes saber que Mina tuvo una pareja después de ti. Y también tuvo una hija...” reveló agachando la cabeza, sin ser capaz de mirar a Tzuyu por temor a su reacción.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI: I want to hear your voice, but I make a choice.**

“¿Myoui Nako? Ella se mudó a Japón desde hace tiempo.” Sana respondió pensativa mientras junto a Tzuyu compraban los víveres. “Conozco mejor a sus hijos Satoru y Takuya. Si necesitas hablar con ella puedo ayudarte.” sugirió colocando varias cajas de té verde en la cesta.

“Wow... ¿No te parece que consumes demasiado té verde? No creo que sea sano en esas cantidades. ” juzgó observando a la japonesa la cuál estaba demasiado ocupada mirando su lista. Si había algo que disfrutaba la más alta, era molestar a Sana en cada ocasión posible. “Ah~ Tzuyu~ Estas pensándolo demasiado, es sólo té verde. Además, no es como si fuera lo único que consumiera.” se quejó alejando a la más alta de la sección de tés. Sana disfrutaba de la compañía de Tzuyu en tareas diarias. Y la taiwanesa no se quedaba atrás, Sana podía parecer algo infantil, pero era muy inteligente y sabía como aprovecharse de sus encantos. Logrando que Tzuyu lentamente comenzara a verla como algo más. “¿Qué piensas hacer con Nako?”

“Viajaré a Japón y hablaré con ella. Aunque dudo que crea en la historia de que viaje por el tiempo.” comentó desanimada por el recuerdo. Sana notó este cambio drástico y se acercó a Tzuyu para entrelazar sus brazos. “Pero no lo haré aún, tengo demasiado que hacer en el trabajo y especialmente en mi vida emocional. De hecho, si pudieras acompañarme a un lugar especial luego de terminar nuestras compras me ayudaría mucho.”

 

Tzuyu caminaba junto a Sana por el cementerio a pasos lentos. No había sido fácil pero finalmente sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. La más alta dejó el ramo de begonias en la tumba y comenzó su breve monólogo.

“Mina, tu fuiste mi primer amor. y siempre te recordaré como una gran novia, pero especialmente como una gran amiga. Por eso me quiero despedir de ti como lo mereces. Siempre formarás parte de mí vida, aunque sea como un hermoso recuerdo.” se detuvo con una gran sonrisa, arrodillándose frente a la tumba para seguidamente proseguir. “Cuando supe sobre tu muerte, no quería seguir y menos quería traicionarte. Pero se que tu mayor deseo sería verme feliz. Es tiempo de dejarte ir y de seguir mi vida. Me alegra saber que tú también lo hiciste cuando me fui.” confesó limpiando la pequeñas lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos. “Descansa en paz Mina, vendré a visitarte cada que pueda” susurró despidiéndose de su primer amor.

“Mina-san, mi nombre es Sana, soy la nieta de Hirai Momo.” se presentó haciendo una rápida reverencia. “Las pocas veces que nos conocimos ha demostrado ser una excelente persona. Por eso vengo a decirle que cuidaré de Tzuyu mientras ella viva. No quiero hacer que Tzuyu la olvide ni mucho menos reemplazarla. Prometo cuidarla y amarla, para que no sufra mientras esté viva. Y si un día Tzuyu decide volver a su lado en el cielo. Lo aceptaré.” dijo ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de Tzuyu, quien se levantó y se paró frente a ella. “No puedo negar mis sentimientos hacia ti Chou Tzuyu. Realmente quiero algo contigo. Y no me importa si me rechazas. Sólo quiero que seas parte de mí vida.”

“Sana... No me iré y no pensaba hacerlo ” respondió limpiando las lágrimas de la japonesa, tratando de sacarle una sonrisa. “Se que Mina hubiera apreciado tu valor de confesarte así.” río envolviendo a la más pequeña en un abrazo. “También me gustas Sana y quiero que intentemos algo. Pero quiero que nos tomemos las cosas con calma. Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer.” dijo colocando ambas manos en las mejillas de Sana para besar su frente. Cuando voltearon a la tumba de Mina para despedirse, notaron una pequeña margarita creciendo en el césped. Tzuyu sonrió agradecida entendiendo el mensaje. “Muchas gracias Mina, sabes que eso significa mucho para mí.” susurró sin poder dejar de sonreír. Pues ahora sabía que estaban en buenas manos, bajo la guarda de Myoui Mina, el ángel más hermoso de todos.


	7. Bonus

**Part VII: I did it all with a smile on my face.**

 

“¿Estás segura de querer leer esto conmigo? Estas cartas son muy personales.” dudó Sana mirando a su esposa sacar la antigua caja que no se había atrevido a abrir. Tzuyu negó abriendo la caja, sacando las siete cartas dirigidas hacia la taiwanesa.

“Claro que las quiero leer contigo, eres mi esposa, no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti.” respondió besando los labios de la temerosa japonesa. Sana siempre se mostraba respetuosa cuando se trataba de algo relacionado a Mina. “Por otra parte, sabes que no puedo leerlo sola. Por eso te necesito aquí.” confesó tomando la mano de Sana. “Será mejor que empecemos con la primera carta.”

 

_Septiembre 26 de 2025_

 

Querida Tzuyu:

 

No estoy segura de como comenzar esto... Momo dijo que sería una buena idea escribirte cartas para desahogarme, y eso es lo que intento. Pasó un mes desde que desapareciste. Según el programa espacial, hubo una explosión en la estación causando tu muerte y la de dos astronautas más. Sin embargo, algo me hace dudar de su veredicto. Tal vez aún esté en negación o tal vez busque algo para aferrarme a ti. Aún tengo el ramo de begonias que prometi darte cuando volvieras. Se marchitaron con el tiempo, pero su significado sigue ahí. Si vuelves ahora te compraré todos los ramos que quieras, prometo no volver a enojarme contigo. Sólo quiero que vuelvas y hagas de esto solo una horrible pesadilla.

 

–Siempre tuya, Mina.

 

_Julio 15 de 2026_

 

Querida Tzuyu:

 

Un año. Ya ha pasado un año desde que te fuiste, y no has vuelto aún. Mi terapeuta me esta ayudando a entender que no volverás, que te has ido a un lugar mejor y allí estás descansando ¿Puedes darme una señal de que estás bien? Extraño tus labios más que a nada, tu voz ronca en las mañanas y tu lindo hoyuelo cuando sonríes. Seguro te preguntas que ha sido de mi en este año. Y tengo buenas noticias para ti... Finalmente terminé mi especialidad de neurología. Puedes llamarme Dra Myoui y pedir una cita cuando quieras. Se que debes estar orgullosa de mi, eso es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir cada día con este nuevo trabajo. Sobre Momo... ella esta cuidando de una bebé ahora. La hermana de Momo tuvo una hija hace relativamente poco, pero quiso darla en adopción. Ahora Momo cuida de la pequeña Hana. Nunca creí que Momo tuviera un lado maternal... Seguramente tu hubieras sido una gran madre también.

 

–Con todo mí amor, la Dra Myoui Mina.

 

_Marzo 24 de 2030_

 

Querida Tzuyu:

 

Finalmente, acepté tu muerte. Se que no volverás y que jamás podrás leer éstas cartas. Pero me gusta imaginar que lo haces. Por eso volví a escribirte con mucha emoción. Desde que te fuiste me dediqué únicamente a mi trabajo y algunas veces visitaba a Momo y a Chaeyoung. No me sentía con ganas de salir con nadie, por más que intentaran convencerme, porque, ya sabes, aún pienso en ti. Pero hace unos meses, todo cambió. Me topé con una linda guardia en el área de pediatría hoy. No te pondrás celosa si te digo su nombre ¿Verdad? Realmente espero que no porque sabes que siempre serás parte de mi corazón. Su nombre es Yoo Jeongyeon y fue transferida de Daegu a Seúl a principio de año. Hace una semana me invitó a salir. No puedo mentirte, me gusta mucho y espero salir con ella más seguido. ¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Ya has encontrado un lindo ángel con quien salir?

 

–Sinceramente, Mina-yah.

 

_Junio 14 de 2032_

 

Querida Tzuyu:

 

El día de hoy estarías cumpliendo 33 años. Y también te estarías enterando que acaba de nacer la pequeña Nako, mi hija. Antes de que te asustes, te explicaré que pasó en estos dos años. Jeongyeon y yo terminamos. Ella quería viajar por el mundo y yo quería formar una familia. Sin embargo, aun nos llevamos bien y hablamos de vez en cuando. Momo me acompañó a una clínica para realizarme una inseminación artificial. Y de esos nueve meses de espera nació una saludable niña. Lo que aveces me hace preguntarme cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida si no te hubieras ido. Recuerdo que te ponías nerviosa alrededor de los niños. Es una pena, porque me hubiera gustado ver a una mini Tzuyu correr por el parque, incluso si no estuvieras junto a mí.

 

–Con amor, Mina y Nako.

 

_Diciembre 30 de 2048_

 

Querida Tzuyu:

 

Se que no te he escrito muy seguido y lo lamento. Pero mi vida cotidiana no es muy interesante. Nako esta en preparatoria, a sólo dos años de graduarse. Y también tiene un novio el cuál nos acompaña a cenar de vez en cuando. Trato de no ser tan dura con el, ya que me recuerda cuando cenábamos con mis padres y mi hermano. Estabas tan nerviosa que apenas podías hablar. Pero jamás dudaste en volver por mi a pesar de que le temieras a mí hermano. ¿Recuerdas a Hana, la hija de Momo? Quedó embarazada y hace unos días dio a luz. Lamentablemente ella murió en el parto. Ahora la pequeña bebé crecerá bajo el cuidado de Momo, quien a pesar de su pérdida, no puede estar más enamorada de la pequeña Sana. Por eso te pido que cuides de ella también. No quiero ver a Momo sufrir así nunca más. Cuida de Nako y de Sana, quienes tienen toda una vida por delante. Hazlo por mí. Te amo.

 

–Mina

 

Octubre 20 de 2065

 

Querida Tzuyu:

 

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, tanto que apenas lo noto. Han pasado 40 años de tu desaparición, y hoy se cumplen 49 años desde que me gradué. ¿Recuerdas ese día? Estuvimos en el parque observando las estrellas, fue la primera vez nos dijimos te amo. Me revelaste tu sueño de ir al espacio. Y creo que es tiempo de que yo te revele algunas cosas. El día que te asignaron la misión estaba más asustada que tú, una parte de mí estaba consciente que no volverías. Jamás te lo dije por que sabía que si lo hacía tu jamás hubieras cumplido tu sueño. Sólo espero que hayas disfrutado de cumplir tu sueño en el espacio, aunque fuera momentáneo. Hoy, conocí a mis nietos Takuya y Satoru. Son dos gemelos que me recuerdan a ti. Ambos quieren ser astronautas para descubrir nuevos planetas. A Nako le asusta la idea que les pase lo mismo que a ti. Pero estoy segura que los cuidarás ¿Verdad? Mi astronauta estrella.

 

–Con amor, Mina-jjang

 

_Noviembre 06 de 2071_

 

Querida Tzuyu:

 

Mis últimos días se acercan, cada vez estoy más débil. Tanto, que le pedí a Chaeyoung que escriba está carta por mí. Se que a todos les asusta pensar que pronto me iré. No hay necesidad de estar triste. Es algo natural. Ya he vivido y disfrutado mucho de mi larga vida. Aunque no poder pasar mis últimos momentos contigo es la tortura que siempre me ha perseguido. Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, y nuestros recuerdos me hacen soltar lágrimas. Esta es mí última carta hacia ti, mi primer amor. Te he dejado partir hace tiempo, y cuando lo hice pensé que me quedaría sola. Ahí llegó Nako, la luz de mi vida. Momo y Chaeyoung, quienes siempre me acompañaron. Y mis pequeños nietos, los futuros astronautas que me harán hacer sentir muy orgullosa. Fue una maravillosa vida. Gracias por formar parte de ella.

 

–Mina.


End file.
